Winchesters in Wonderland
by TotallyChic 2.0
Summary: Sam and Dean come back to the bunker from a long and tiring hunt. Then they see a rabbit in a waistcoat running in the woods. The boys follow it and it leads them to a rabbit hole. They fall down the hole and end up in a place as weird as their lives. Not my best summary. Spoilers for Season 12. Accidently removed, but it's back up again.
1. Chapter 1

**A Supernatural take on the classic fairy tale Alice in Wonderland. Title and summary says it all. Slight spoilers from Season 12.**

 **Me owning Supernatural or Alice in Wonderland? As if!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam and Dean had just come back to the bunker from a tiring hunt, now wanting a well-earned nap.

"That was the longest and busiest hunt we've been on," Dean yawned as he sat in one of the chairs around the library's walls.

Sam was equally tired, but there was another task to be done "Dean, I'm tired, too. But we still need a lead on Kelly." He was referring to the mother of Lucifer's unborn child.

But Dean had fallen asleep and was now snoring in that chair. Sam grabbed a book from a shelf, sat down at the table, and tried to read, but the tiredness was hindering his chances. Then he felt his eyes closing. Sam tried to keep himself awake, but he was asleep within seconds.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Winchesters were woken up some time later to a strange noise coming from outside.

"What was that?" Sam said, suddenly wide awake.

Dean stood from his chair, stretching. "No idea. And that stinks, I was having a nice dream about burgers, pie, and Baby."

They both raced upstairs to the front door, and what they found was really weird. A white rabbit was running through the woods, wearing a waistcoat and saying, "I'm late! I'm late! The queen will have my head if I'm late again!"

Both brothers gave a confused look. But they decided to just follow the strange rabbit through the woods, wondering what it was up to, and why it was wearing clothes and talking. But after a bit, the rabbit disappeared behind a tree. And when the boys get to the other side of the tree, they find something peculiar - a strange hole.

"Of course the rabbit would run away from us," Dean said. And he started to walk away.

But Sam thought there was something a little odd about the he peeked inside and bent down to check it out. But he bent down a little too far, and the next thing he knew, he was falling down the hole.

"Sammy!" Dean saw Sam fall into the hole and immediately decided to go in after him, bending down so he could fall in. Down the Winchesters fell, screaming. As they fell, they passed some strange furniture and glowing lights. Dean even almost got hit by a piano.

They had expected a hard landing when it was finally over, but when they did, it was rather soft.

"Yeah, really should've left," Dean said.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, looking around the room. It didn't have much, just a black and white tiled floor and a door on the wall.

Then, the rabbit came running again. "Oh dear!" And he ran through the door. The Winchesters tried to follow him, but once they opened the door, it just led to another door. And another. And another. Each door was smaller than the last. When they got to the last door, it led to a different room. The brothers went in one at a time. Sam's entry was a little difficult, as it was hard to fit a big man through a small door.

"This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder," Dean said.

Then they heard a door close. They looked around, and found a small door. So small, the boys can't fit through. Smaller than that last door.

Sam went to look at the door, but then, it spoke! "Hey! Watch it!" Both Winchesters were surprised.

"Son of a (bleep)! A talking door. Now I know I'm being delusional," Dean exclaimed.

But Sam knows what all of this is. "Of course, he said. "The rabbit, the hole, the door. All of this is Alice in Wonderland! I'd read the book adaption about it. Even watched the movie with Jess."

He went to the door. "Can you show us where the rabbit is?" And the door opened his keyhole so that the boys could look through. They managed to spot the rabbit, who wasn't far from the door.

"We have to get to him," Dean said. "But how if we are too (bleep)ing small to get through you?"

"Easy," the door explained, "you just have to drink from that bottle over there." He gestured at the small bottle that just appeared on the small table that's in the middle of the room.

The brothers went to the bottle. On it was a tag that had two words. "'Drink me.'" Sam read the words aloud.

The door became impatient. "Just drink it."

Dean took a sip first. "Tastes like cherry pie," he said. Sam shook his head in disbelief, knowing that he will have to sip from a pie-tasting liquid.

But once both boys had taken their sips, the room started to look like it was growing big on them. But the room wasn't growing. They were shrinking! And, for the sake of themselves, so did their clothes. Once they stopped, they were so small, even Sam could fit through the talking door. "Now we can get through," he said.

"Oh yeah, there is one thing I never thought to mention," the door said sheepishly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm locked!" the door explained, laughing.

That made Dean mad. "Oh come on! We just shrunk ourselves and now you say you're locked? That could've been useful information before you told us about that bottle!" He smacked him in the knob, and Sam restrained him.

"Dean, relax. If there is a lock, then there has to be a key," he soothed his brother.

"The key is on the table," the door gestured to the table as a key materialized on it. "Try to get it."

Sam went to the table to try to jump up and reach the ledge and get the key, but no matter how hard he tried, his 6'4 frame can't get him up there.

"Okay, so the big guy can't get it, so how about you?" the door suggested Dean.

Dean looked perplexed. "Me? But how?"

Just then, a small glass box appeared under the table. "Just eat one of those," the door suggested. Dean went to the box to find a batch of cookies. He took one and the two words on it.

"'Eat me.' Cookies that want to be eaten. That's a first." So Dean ate the cookie. But as soon as he finished, he began to grow uncontrollably until his head touched the ceiling and his hand covered up the door's mouth. Now he was bigger than before he drank the shrink potion, and that made Sam wonder when was the last time he had to look up to Dean.

The door mumbles something from Dean's hand. Dean didn't quite hear it. "What did you say?"

"I said you've gone overboard," the door said. That hurt Dean's feelings.

"Oh no," he said. "I can't believe you said that. Now I'll never shrink back and be with Sammy. What have I done." He started to cry, his huge tears splashing into the floor.

"SHAME ON YOU!" Sam yelled at the door. "You just hurt my brother's feelings." Then he turned to his huge, sobbing brother. "Dean, please don't cry. The door didn't mean to hurt your feelings, he's just like that. Everything is going to be all right. It's okay. Don't cry," he soothed.

But Dean cried even louder. And soon, his tears were flooding the room. Sam had to grab onto one of the chairs. Then he remembered the bottle and turned his attention back to Dean.

"Dean, the potion!" he yelled. "Drink the potion!"

Dean stopped crying as he heard his brother and took another sip from the bottle. He shrunk back into just below Sam's height. But because he was shrinking while still drinking the potion, he ended up sucked into the bottle. The bottle fell into the water near Sam, who now had the key in his hands. Sam hopped onto the bottle.

"Are you alright, Dean?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Dean sniffed. Then he looked around the now-flooded room. "Wow. Did I cry all that?"

The door swallowed up the water, pulling the Winchesters toward it. As they neared it, Sam fit the key through the lock, and the door immediately opened. The boys, with Sam riding the bottle with Dean inside it, entered what they know is Wonderland. Then they heard the door behind them shut, lock from the outside, and say, "Have a nice day!"

"Well, we're never going through that door again," Sam said as he and Dean waded through the ocean of Dean's tears, Sam using the key as a paddle.

Now that they had left the door, the boys have found themselves in a weird place. Literally.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **There were some differences from this fanfic and the original story, as you may have just realized. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that I get some good reviews from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The only thing I own is my own thoughts and ideas of the Winchester's adventures.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Winchesters continued to float through the sea of tears until they saw a shore in the distance. On the beach stood a blue dodo bird, smoking a pipe and saying, "Ahoy! Land Ho!"

"A dodo?" Sam said. "I thought those were extinct."

Dean smirked from inside the bottle. "Apparently, this one isn't."

Sam paddled the bottle and Dean to the beach before it could sink. Then, with Sam's help, Dean pushed himself out of the bottle. He stretched his limbs after being in there for ages and said, "I am never riding in a bottle again. It was (bleep)ing cramped in there."

Then they spotted the rabbit running through the forest. And they chased after him again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The brother lost the rabbit again.

"(Bleep)it!" Dean exclaimed. Sam was just as ticked.

Then, they saw what they first thought was two flags in the bushes. But they turned out to be two fat boys with big noses, and wearing yellow shirts, red pants with suspenders, and name tags. Their appearance made Sam mutter, "Please don't be clowns. Please don't be clowns."

Dean went over and read their name tags. "'Tweedle Dum' and 'Tweedle Dee.'"

"Are you talking to me?" Tweedle Dee asked.

"No, he's talking to me," Tweedle Dum explained to his twin.

"He was talking to me!" Tweedle Dee said, and the two started to make honking noises at each other.

"Ahem," Sam reminded, quite glad they were not clowns.

The twins stopped honking. "How do you do? We shake hands. That's manners," they said simultaneously.

"We need to look for the white rabbit," Sam said. Have you seen it pass by?"

But the Tweedles had another idea. "Wanna hear the story about the Walrus and the Carpenter?" Dum said.

"Oh great. Another long (bleep) story," Dean grumbled.

And the Tweedles began,

"Once upon a time, the Walrus and the Carpenter were walking on a beach, getting sand in their shoes. The Walrus was hungry, so he told the Carpenter to find some food in the ocean. He saw some oysters and told the Walrus. And he was pleased.

"So the Walrus went into the water to talk to the oysters, telling them that he was inviting them to do a little walking. The little oysters were happy, but their mother wasn't. She told them not to go and to stay with her. The Walrus ignored her and led the little oysters to the beach.

"Meanwhile, the Carpenter was busy building a little shack for him and the Walrus to eat. The Walrus arrived at the shack and looked at the menu. He saw that the oysters were that day's special. But the Carpenter was too busy to notice because he was making some bread and dip.

"When he got to the Walrus, the oysters were gone and the Walrus was wiping his face. The Carpenter was curious as to know where they were. But then he lifted up the menu and saw only oyster clams. The Walrus had eaten all the oysters! Any they were only kids, too. The Carpenter was so furious that he chased the Walrus until night fell. And that's the story of the Walrus and the Carpenter."

"Some sad story," Sam commented.

"Not to a human, but to an oyster," Dee said.

Dean whispered in Sam's ear, "Those two weren't interested in the rabbit. Only in sad stories." And the Winchesters decided to leave.

"Want to hear the story about Old Father William?" the Tweedles asked. But the two had already left. "Fine, we'll tell it ourselves." And they started honking again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The brothers continued their search for the rabbit. Soon, they came across a nice-looking house. They walked towards it, thinking it was where the rabbit lived.

And he did. The rabbit was inside rummaging around and yelling for this girl named Mary Ann.

 _Who's Mary Ann?_ , Sam thought.

"Sorry, we don't know who this Mary Ann is," Dean said.

"Well, then can you at least find my gloves?" the rabbit asked. "I'm very late. The queen will have my head if I'm late again!"

So the brothers searched, with Sam checking the top level, and Dean checking the bottom.

Upstairs, Sam was going through the drawers, when he found a familiar-looking box. He opened it to find a batch of cookies. Feeling a bit hungry he ate one. But then he started growing as big as Dean was earlier. His head burst through the roof and his long limbs through the windows and feet.

"Dean, help!" he yelled.

The rabbit was scared. "AH! A MONSTER! HELP!" he screamed.

Dean ran to his incredibly giant brother and laughed. "Look at this. A giant moose!"

Sam gave a (bleep)face at him.

"Stay right there, I'll be right back," the rabbit said running outside.

He returned a few moments later with a bucket of carrots in his paw. "Open wide," he told Sam. Sam did as told and the rabbit threw the carrots into his mouth. As Saw chewed, he started shrinking to the size of Thumbelina. Dean once again laughed, and Sam gave another (bleep)face. The rabbit looked at his clock and gasped, "I'm late!" And he ran off.

"Well, now that we got the rabbit problem taken care of," Dean said, "we've got another problem." He looked down at tiny Sammy.

"Dean, just try to find a cure," Sam said. And Dean set off, carrying Sam on his shoulders.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean and his very little brother were having no luck on finding a cure. And Sam was getting bored on Dean's shoulder.

"How long have you been walking?" he complained.

"Sammy, relax," Dean said. "We'll have you back to normal in no time."

Soon they walked to an area that was very thick in smoke. The boys were curious as to what it was, so they walked to the source. It was a small, blue caterpillar smoking a pipe.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

"Hi," Sam said. "Sorry about the size, I was in the white rabbit's house and ran into a bit of a mishap, and now I need to find a cure. Can you help me?"

The caterpillar crawled to a nearby mushroom. "The cure is in this mushroom. One side will make you big, the other will make you small." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So we have to choose whatever side can cure you," Dean said. He pulled off a piece of each side of the mushroom. "I will test it first, so you can get the right one." And he took a bite out of the piece that came from the left.

And it was the right piece. Dean started growing until he towered the treetops. "Son of a (bleep)!" he exclaimed. He ate a bit of the other mushroom piece and shrunk to the same size as Sam's small stature.

"Maybe we should lick the big piece," Sam explained. "And we should also split it in two so we can save it for later. Who knows? It could come in handy later."

So they split the piece into two and licked their respective pieces. Within moments, they were back to normal sizes. They put their pieces in their pockets and continued their trek through Wonderland.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Please review if you have a second.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Supernatural or Alice in Wonderland.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This (bleep)ing place is getting weirder and weirder by the second," Dean said.

The Winchesters were now walking through a dark jungle. There were weird arrow signs with weird sayings pointing where to go. This made both boys confused. Then, they heard a smooth and creepy voice singing a riddle.

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe.

All mimsy with the borogoves

And the momeraths outgrabe."

"What was that?" Sam asked.

'That' appeared to be a pink striped cat, smiling creepily at the brothers. "Oh, it's just a cat," Dean said.

The cat appeared in front of them as if in thin air. "The Cheshire Cat."

"We need to know where to go," Sam told the cat. "And please quit disappearing and reappearing. It's really annoying. And no singing either."

The cat thought for a bit. "If I were looking for a way through this jungle, which I rarely even do-my favorite colors being plum, puce, heliotrope, and livid. You should ask the Mad Hatter."

"Son of a (bleep)," Dean complained, "not another mad person."

The cat continued. "Or you can ask the March Hare. He's mad, too. But you can't help any of it. Most people are mad here." This provoked groans from the brothers. "I'm not all there myself." And he started chanting his riddle again as he vanished into thin air.

"Good riddance," Dean said, as he just remembered that he was allergic to cats. And he let out a big sneeze.

"Gesundheit," Sam said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they made it through the jungle, they heard more singing.

"A very merry unbirthday to us…

If there are no objections, let us blow the candles out.

A very merry unbirthday…

A very merry unbirthday…

A very merry unbirthday to us!"

The boys walked to what appeared to be a long table with several teapots, creamers, cakes and pastries. However, there were only a few teacups. At the end of the table looked to be a man wearing funny clothes and a top hat. And on one side of the table was a gray hare also wearing weird clothes. These must be the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, respectively.

"What kind of a tea party is this?" Dean asked.

"That was a neat song," Sam complemented to the Hare and the Hatter. "Mind if we sit down?

But the Hatter yelled, "No room! No room!"

The Hare was also saying, "Sorry. All filled up."

"But this is a long table," Sam said. "There must be plenty of room here."

The Hare still protested. "But it's very rude to sit down without being uninvited."

A teapot opened and a dormouse peeked her head out. "Very, very rude, indeed," she said.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "If there is no more room, then how come that mouse is here?"

Sam was still trying to be gentle. "We don't mean to be rude or anything. We just enjoyed your singing and…"

"Wait, you liked our singing?" the Hatter asked. "Well then, you must have a cup of tea!"

"So who's birthday are you celebrating?" Dean asked

"No, this is not a birthday party," the Hatter said. "It's an unbirthday party! What is an unbirthday, you may ask? Well, we all each have only one birthday a year. This means we also each have 364 unbirthdays!"

"Well, then today's our unbirthday too," Sam said.

So the Winchesters, the Hare, the Hatter, and the dormouse had some hot tea and celebrated unbirthdays. The dormouse even sang something to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat,

How I wonder where you're at.

Up above the world you fly

Like a tea-tray in the sky."

"So, how did you come here?" the Hatter asked.

The brothers told their story of how they first found the white rabbit outside their bunker and followed it. They told them about them falling down a rabbit hole, and Dean crying after he had gotten so big. They explained their boring encounter with the Tweedles and Sam growing at the rabbit's house after eating that cookie, and also the aftermath with the mushroom. And they talked about their experience with the Cheshire Cat.

The, the cat showed up again, chanting his riddle again.

"Will you stop that!" Dean complained. "That riddle is getting on my nerves."

That gave the Hatter an idea. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"What kind of a riddle is that?" Dean asked.

But Sam thought, _Actually, a raven is not like a writing desk at all_.

With that, both boys thought they had enough, and they now want to go back to the bunker, but the cat had some advice.

"As you see, all these pathways are the queen's. She'll be mad if you take them."

"Fine by us, "Dean said." We've met a lot of mad people."

So the cat lead them to this gate leading to a red castle. There they spotted the Queen of Hearts. The white rabbit had just announced her and the king. The queen immediately spotted the boys.

"And who are you?" she asked them both.

"Geez, what a grumpy-looking queen," Dean whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" the queen yelled.

"Sorry, your Majesty," Sam said as he bowed. "We just need to find our way home. But we understand that all ways here are your ways. But we just need to ask…"

But the queen interrupted. "I'll ask the questions." Then, she had an idea. "Do you play croquet?"

"We might as well," Dean said.

"Let the game begin!" the queen announced.

The croquet showdown between the Winchesters and the queen was about to begin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This turned out to be a shorter chapter than before. But I was in a hurry for something. That doesn't matter. If you want to review me, please do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own my own stories and imagination.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Winchesters and the Queen of Hearts were in a field outside, getting ready for croquet. The king sat in a throne nearby. And for some strange reason, the soldiers were bending.

"Why are your soldiers bending?" Sam asked.

But the white rabbit, who was standing nearby, answered for him. "We do need wickets. It seems to me that you don't know this game at all."

The the queen picked up a flamingo and a hedgehog.

"What the (bleep) is with the flamingo and the hedgehog?" Dean asked.

The rabbit answered, "The flamingoes are the royal mallets, and the hedgehogs are the balls. See, he rolls into a ball. Oh my ears and nose, you two are not very bright."

Dean started snickering. But the queen heard this and yelled, "SILENCE!"

As the game started, the queen was the first one up. She swung her flamingo at the hedgehog, but it seemed to run through the living wickets. The crowd cheered. But Sam and Dean didn't.

"Hey, that's cheating," Sam said.

Dean went up. The queen handed him the flamingo and he tried to hit the hedgehog. But the flamingo tilted his head at the last second so that it would look like Dean _accidentally_ missed. The crowd laughed, and the queen was going, "Ha ha! You missed!"

"No fair!" Dean complained. "The flamingo bent his head!"

But the queen thought it was just an excuse. "Really! Excuses, excuses."

Then, the Cheshire Cat appeared next to Sam. "Hello," he greeted. "How are you getting on?"

"We are not getting on at all," Sam said.

The queen overheard and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Sam stammered, "A cat, your majesty."

"A cat? Where?" The queen looked around.

"Here we go again," Dean sighed.

Then the queen explained to the boys, "Let me warn you. I lose my temper, and you two lose your heads." Then she composed herself and went back to the game. Then, the cat had an idea.

"I have an idea," he said. "Let's make her angry."

But Sam and Dean were against it. "No, please no," Sam pleaded.

But the cat didn't listen. "Look! She going to hit the ball. When she's about to, I will jump on her (bleep)."

"NO!" the brothers yelled in unison.

But the cat did it anyway. He attacked her butt causing her to yelp. The cat laughed. And the rabbit was saying, "Oh my whiskers."

The queen got up furiously and yelled at the Winchesters, "You two! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

But then the king stood up. "But my dear, should we have a trial first?" he asked the queen. "Just a little trial?"

The queen accepted. "Very well. Let the trial begin!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trial commenced in the courtroom, with the white rabbit announcing, "Your gracious Majesty, members of the jury, local subjects…"

"Ahem," the king reminded.

"And the king," the rabbit continued." The prisoners here are charged with enticing her Majesty into a game of croquet, thereby teasing, tormenting, and annoying…"

"Get on with it before I lose my temper!" the queen said.

"...thereby causing the queen to lose her temper," the rabbit finished.

The queen asked the brothers, "Are you ready for your first sentence?"

But Sam knew from years of pre-law at Stanford that a verdict was first. "Hold on. There should be a verdict first."

"Sentence first, verdict later!" the queen ordered. "Remember, all ways…"

"...are your ways, I know," Dean finished for her.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the queen shouted again.

But the king calmed her down. "Consider, my dear. Couldn't we hear one or two witnesses?"

The queen gave in. "Get on with it."

So the rabbit called on the first witness… The March Hare.

The hare suddenly appeared. "O, you've asked the right witness. Nothing," he said.

"That's very important," the queen said. "Jury, write that down!"

"That's not what important means!" Dean explained.

"Silence!" the queen ordered.

The next witness is called… the dormouse. Her teapot appeared and she popped out. "I'm here," she announced. "Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder…"

"Oh, that's very important," the queen told the jury. Write that down!"

"What next?" Dean asked, already getting bored.

The Mad Hatter is the next witness. As soon as he came, he began yelling, "Move down! Move down! Move down!"

The king asked, "Where were you when this crime was committed?"

"Why, I was at home, sipping tea," the hatter answered. "It is my unbirthday, after all."

Then the king told the queen, "It's yours too, after all."

The queen looked surprised. "It is?"

"Oh boy," Sam sighed.

The Hatter, the Hare, and the dormouse all started singing the unbirthday song to her. The Hatter even brought her a cake and she blew a candles. Then, an even stronger wind started to blow.

"Hurricane!" the Hare screamed.

But it was just the Cheshire Cat singing his riddle again.

"Look, your Majesty!" Dean called. "It's the Cheshire Cat!"

The dormouse got scared again. And she ran off. The Hatter and the Hare went after her, even asking for some blueberry jam. The king allowed it. And both the Hatter and the queen wanted the jam. Then, in the middle of an intense fight, it hits the queen's face.

"My beautiful face!" the queen complained.

"I've never seen you more lovely, my dear," the king said.

Then the queen yelled out, "Someone's head will roll off for this!"

That gave Sam and Dean an idea. They each took their pieces of the mushroom for earlier out of their pockets. Dean yelled, "Hey (bleep)! Watch this!"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the queen yelled again.

Too late. The brothers ate their perspective pieces of the mushroom, and they both started to grow, even jumping off their spot in the upper balcony. Once they stopped growing, everyone was shocked.

Oh dear," the king said, astonished.

But the queen was still furious. "Call the guards!" she yelled.

Dean smirked. "Ha! Your guards are nothing but cards! What can you do to us?"

The king picked up a book, opened it, and read, stammering, "All persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately."

But Sam said, "You just made that rule up. Besides, _I'm_ not even close to a mile high."

"Each of you are merely two miles high," the queen said.

Sam continued. "What's more? You're not a queen. You're just a fat-(bleep), pompous, bad, tempered old tyrant!"

"And the most ugly (bleep)es are those who shout 'off with their heads!'" Dean insulted the queen.

But then the boys started shrinking back to normal for some reason. And the queen became furious again.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"You'll have to catch us first," Sam said. And the Winchesters started running back to the door they first came through, with the queen and her court following, the queen still shouting 'off with their heads!'

By the time they made it back to the door, the ocean of tears had mostly dried up. Sam went to the door and said, "Take us home now!"

"What are you talking about?" the knob said. "You are home." And the boys looked through the keyhole and was shocked by what they just saw: the boys still asleep in the bunker.

"We're still asleep?" Dean said. Then they looked back to see the queen still running at them.

"We've got to wake up!" Sam yelled. "Pinch ourselves if we have to!" So the brothers started urging themselves to wake up.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" they both said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Winchesters gasped as they woke up, quickly sitting up. Sure enough, they were in the bunker, still in the same spots where they fell asleep at.

"What a really weird dream," Dean panted.

Sam stood up from the table. "This is what happens when you have a really tiring hunt," he said.

Now that all that was over, they can continue on to more important things: Lucifer's future son, their mother, and the British Men of Letters.

"I guess everyone in the world is mad," Sam said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Just finished a multi-chapter story for the first time. I hope you liked it and that you give me a good review.**


End file.
